Un Triste Amor
by Alejandra Grandchester
Summary: Minifics basados en mis canciones favoritas de varios grupos; basadas en el anime de Candy Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**La Carta del Adiós Definitivo **

Es de noche y es invierno ya hace dos años de aquella fría separación que protagonizo. Cada día desde entonces no ha podido seguir sin embargo debía salir adelante por lo que decidió escribirle una última carta a ese amor que nunca vera realizado:

Candy hoy ya hace dos años de esa cruel separación que tuvimos sin embargo si te estoy escribiendo esta carta es para que te enteres de todos los sentimientos que llenan mi mente quiero que sepas que siempre te amé y que olvidarte me ha costado más de lo que te imaginas ni siquiera sé si ya lo logre…

**He decidido escribirte  
>después de tanto llorar.<br>Mis lágrimas hoy son estos versos que  
>tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar.<strong>

El día de hoy me despediré de ti para siempre… hoy comenzare a vivir nuevamente… eh decidido irme de tu vida para siempre a esa vida que talvez nunca debí llegar, no sabes cuánto me está costando olvidarte no te imaginas cuanto me está doliendo decirle adiós para siempre a tu recuerdo…**  
>Me voy como vine a tu vida.<br>Sin hacer ruido me despido, me voy.  
>Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte,<br>me cuesta tanto decirte adiós...**

Hoy eh comprendido que jamás volverán aquellas maravillosas tardes del colegio san pablo en las que me perseguías, en las que me regañabas, en las que te besaba. Esos días nunca volverán el tiempo nunca volverá hacia atrás siempre avanza y no se detiene…**  
>Hoy he vuelto a entender que<br>jamás volverán  
>aquellos paseos de vuelta al hotel<br>en los que tú me empujabas para no perder  
>ni un solo instante en hacer el amor.<strong>

Ya no poder seguirte viendo crecer y buscar tu camino y felicidad. Jamás te volveré a ver reír ni sonreír. No sé si en tu vida sigo significando algo talvez ya me hayas olvidado y hayas encontrado otro amor. Si es el caso yo también buscare un nuevo amor…**  
>Dejaré de verte crecer<br>me marcho a vivir  
>donde habita el olvido<br>e intentaré buscar  
>otro camino, otro amor.<strong>

Aún recuerdo que cuando yo me equivocaba en algo o me rendía fácilmente tú siempre me apoyaste, me ayudaste a superar cada bache en mi camino pero el que ahora nos separa es tan grande que no pudimos con él y te deje ir quedándome sin vida…**  
>Cada vez que intento perder<br>el miedo a caer,  
>me tropiezo en mí mismo<br>y dejo escapar  
>a quien me ha querido,<br>y me quedo sin luz.**

Acabo de comprobar que amar y ser amado no está escrito en mi destino, no estoy destinado a ser feliz. La vida me odia y se ha empeñado en hacerme sufrir creo que lo que mi padre decía sobre el amor era real, el amor no es más que sufrimiento…**  
>El suelo de mi vida se viste<br>se abriga con hijas de un adiós.  
>Mi destino es amar y despedirme,<br>pedir permiso para vivir.**

Aún recuerdo la dulce fragancia de tu cabello y la de tu cuerpo me la grave en aquellos momentos en los que solía abrazarte y te tenia entre mis brazos ahora tu eres tan lejana más lejana que las estrellas…**  
>Te dejaste olvidados en cada rincón<br>de mi alma, trocitos de tu corazón.  
>Te dejaste olvidado en mi alma tu olor.<br>Dormía abrazado a una flor.**

Debo decirte adiós, debo olvidarte pero me resulta tan complicado hacerlo, el solo pensar que jamás te veré triunfar nuevamente ante cualquier obstáculo pero debo olvidarte y tratar de enamorarme nuevamente…**  
>Dejaré de verte crecer,<br>me marcho a vivir  
>donde habita el olvido<br>e intentaré buscar  
>otro camino, otro amor.<strong>

Me pregunto si alguna vez te hice infeliz pero me gustaría algún día compensarte por todo lo que hiciste por mi… por haberme sacado de mi coraza pero aun así nunca dejare de estar solo la soledad es mi destino…

**Y no sé si me perderé  
>o me encontraré,<br>me siento tan solo,  
>pero a mi infierno iré<br>en busca de todo lo que no te di.**

Nunca más podre recostarme en tu regazo y sentir tus caricias en mi rostro y nunca más te escuchare decir aquellas palabras que me llenaban de alegría y nunca más te poder abrazarte fuerte a mi pecho y escucharte decir que nunca te dejara pero has sido tu quien me ha dejado… **  
>Hoy he vuelto a entender<br>que jamás volverás  
>a acariciarme antes de dormir,<br>y pegada a mi pecho  
>me pidas que<br>te abrace y no te deje ir.**

Te dejare ser feliz te lo mereces más que nadie en este planeta personas como tú no quedan más yo me marchare de tu vida para siempre y jamás sabrás más de mí, iré tras mi camino y tratare de recordar tus palabras de aliento…**  
>Dejaré de verte crecer,<br>me tengo que ir  
>y encontrar mi camino.<br>Y nunca olvidaré  
>lo que me has querido, amor.<strong>

Tratare de no caer más demostrare que puedo realizar mis sueños por mí mismo, tratare de no tropezar nuevamente y si vuelvo a amar esta vez no la dejare marchar tan fácil luchare por ella hasta el final…**  
>Cada vez que intento perder<br>el miedo a caer,  
>me tropiezo en mí mismo<br>y dejo escapar  
>a quien me ha querido,<br>y me quedo sin luz.**

Tal vez olvidarte me sea imposible pero te dejare marchar, te dejare vivir, talvez siga viviendo en tus recuerdos como tu vivirás en las míos nunca te podre agradecer por todo lo que hiciste por mi**  
>Adiós, mi vida, me voy,<br>te dejo marchar.  
>Viviré en tus recuerdos,<br>jamás te olvidaré.**

Me iré para siempre no sé a dónde ni me interesa lo único que deseo es encontrar mi felicidad sé que ella me espera en algún lugar y quizás no sea a lado tuyo… pero si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar solo te pediré un favor solo abrázame fuerte…**  
>Adiós Dulcinea, me voy.<br>Y si nos volvemos a ver,  
>solo abrázame.<strong>

Siempre seré el mismo rebele del colegio tratare de nunca cambiar ya que nunca se dejara de ser uno mismo y talvez tenga miedo a ser realmente maduro pero así soy yo… una foto es mi único recuerdo sobre ti y o me eh podido despegar de ella es mi motor para seguir adelante…**  
>Sigo siendo aquel niño<br>con miedo a madurar.  
>Duermo pegado a tu foto, mi amor.<strong>

Adiós mi amor gracias por todo. Esta es la despedida definitiva. Gracias por todo. Te amare hasta el fin de mis días.

**Adiós dulcinea, mi amor.**

Solo espero que seas muy feliz. Adiós pequeña pecosa.

Siempre tuyo…

Terrence Grandchester

**Hola pues este es mi primer minific se podría decir esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace algunos meses espero y le guste. La canción en la que me inspire es la de: Adiós Dulcinea de Mago de Oz. Bueno sin más me despido. Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Triste Amor **

Ha pasado ya un gran tiempo desde que Candy y Terry, se separaron, sin embargo Terry no la ha podido olvidar y vive con su recuerdo cada día de su vida. Vive recordando su dulce aroma, el sabor de sus labios.

**_Hay tanto de Ti  
>que se ha quedado a vivir<br>para siempre en mi piel._**

**_En ella hay tatuado tu olor  
>con tinta de besos<br>que hoy perfuman tu adiós,  
>y ahora que tú no estás junto a mí<br>te busco por toda mi piel._**

Él no es feliz, ni vive bien, pero desea desde el fondo de su corazón que la bella pecosa lo sea. Puede que talvez ya lo haya olvidado, pero algo era seguro el jamás lo podría hacer, pues de ella fue de la primera que se enamoró, la primera que amo, y no quería su adiós.

**_Vuela y ve hacia el sol  
>y olvida que ayer.<br>Viviste junto a mí  
>algo más que amor.<br>Y nunca olvidaré  
>que me enamoré de una flor.<br>Siempre te esperaré,  
>no me digas adiós.<em>**

Él nunca pensó que algún día se enamoraría de tal manera, aún recuerda el sabor de ese beso que le robo… eran tan dulces sus labios que sin duda alguna le robaría otro, aunque fuera abofeteado un millón de veces. Le dolía tanto el adiós, tanto que ya no le gustaría despertar pues su vida no tiene sentido sin ella.

**_Nunca imaginé  
>cómo sería el sabor<br>de una rosa en mi boca  
>hasta el día en que te besé.<br>Y no me puedo arrancar  
>tus espinas echas de adiós.<br>De tu boca bebí ¿Dónde estás?  
>¡Pues me muero de sed!<em>**

Como hubiera anhelado poder despertar a su lado y ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa todos los días, todos los días sueña con eso y lo anhela, pero puede que sea imposible.

**_Echo de menos dormir  
>y despertar junto a ti.<br>Quiero desayunar  
>tu sonrisa, mi amor.<br>Pero no estás  
>y busco tu beso<br>en mi piel._**

Vive, sonríe, se feliz, es lo que él desea para ella. ¿Me habrá olvidado? Es algo que se pregunta todos los días, esos días del San Pablo, ¿se habrán borrado? Siempre piensa en eso pues él nunca los pudo, ni podrá olvidar. Son los momentos en que más felicidad tuvo en su vida.

**_Vuela y ve hacia el sol  
>y olvida que ayer.<br>Viviste junto a mí  
>algo más que amor.<br>Y nunca olvidaré  
>que me enamoré de una flor.<br>Siempre te esperaré,  
>no me digas adiós.<em>**

No me olvides, grita su corazón. No te disculpes nunca tú me hiciste muy feliz, expresa su mente. Y si te volviste a enamorar, no te preocupes mi amor estas en todo tu derecho de ser feliz, piensa con dolor. Cada recuerdo es el culpable de cada lágrima mía. Al menos en algo me quedo tranquilo pues sé que yo viviré en tu pasado, seré parte de tu historia.

**_No me digas adiós,  
>no pidas perdón.<br>Nadie es dueño de su corazón  
>pero nunca te olvides de mí.<em>**

**_Lloraré recuerdo de ti,  
>viviré en tu ayer.<br>Cómo me duele tu olvido,  
>pero no me quiero derrumbar.<em>**

¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estarás? Solo deseo verte una vez más, eso es lo que necesito para estar tranquilo, y el día que te veo siendo feliz con alguien más, entonces yo buscare mi felicidad.

**_¿Dónde estás, mi amor, dónde estás?  
>No me digas adiós.<br>¿Dónde te has metido, amor?  
>¡Pues te busco por toda mi piel!<em>**

**_Lloraré recuerdo de ti,  
>viviré en tu ayer.<br>Cómo me duele tu olvido,  
>pero no me quiero derrumbar.<br>En algún lugar te encontraré y no...  
>No me <em>**digas**_ adiós._**

Algún día sin duda alguna te volveré a ver, y tal vez no te deje marchar de nuevo, pues tú eres mi vida y eres mi primer amor.

**Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
